Blood Is Blood
by Torachan1
Summary: Inuyasha has a cousin and well, she's well not exactly the sanest in the bunch ^_^. Humor and clamity ensues as she plays match maker with Kag/Inu and peer mediator with Inuyasha and his brother. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Blood Is Blood  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~~~Hello folks here is just a little something that came up in my twisted mind. Inuyasha has a cousin who is sometimes a little too much like him. ( They are related aren't they?) Well through tempers and turmoil another is added to the group for the search for the Shikon No Tanma Shards and for the ultimate destruction of Naraku. But is that our Heroine's true goal or does something deeper lie in her objectives. Love, calamity, chaos and turmoil rule supreme in this fic of oddities. ^_^ Hope you enjoy.  
  
(Side note, no matter how much I wish I owned Inuyasha I don't so don't sue me. ^_^ Kay, Okay. So on with the show people)  
  
-----Rated for some Language The Doggys all have potty mouths yep, yep ^_^  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
The sun dawned on yet another average day in the Sengoku Jidai era as a certain dog demon sat perched a top a small thatch roofed hut, throwing rocks to the street below in boredom.  
  
"Damn cousin, I feel like I have been chasing my tail all these months. Someone should really glue that boys feet to the ground." She grumbled as she heaved another stone carelessly into the air.  
  
"Ah if only I hadn't.Ack!" She spat as a foreign propelled rock hit her square in the head causing her to fall from the roof in surprise. She landed in a large heap; dust covering her newly washed dark blue yukata and riding hakama set. She shook her long white hair free of the dust as her golden eyes glittered maliciously seeking for the disrespectful cur that dare throw a rock at this youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha stop daydreaming, we all want to go get something to eat. Hey where did you get those new clothes." Complained a little kitsune angrily as he shook his bushy tail. Suki ignored the brat's words full of maddened rage that such a little fox was talking to her so.  
  
"Why you little... That's it your youkai bait!" She growled as she grabbed him by the base of his tail, too quick even for him to react. She raised him to her eye level as two girls approached at a jog, one looking quite strange in some sort of odd green and white kimono.  
  
"Put Shippo down, Miroku found us a place to eat and rest, come on hurry before the food gets cold." The girl smiled as Suki looked at her questionly. Well usually she doesn't take orders from humans but when free food was involved all bets were off. She smiled as she replied happily  
  
"Okay, but first I need to kill this kitsune brat, then I'll put Shippo down whatever that is and then we can eat okay?" She smiled happily as she turned back to her wearisome prey.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Asked Suki as her white dog-ears perked up as she turned to see what the bothersome girl had said.  
  
"SIT!" She screamed.  
  
"Um, Why?" Suki asked confused as she tilted her head to the side. Kagome blinked dumbfounded, why wasn't Inuyasha eating dirt right now?  
  
"What the?" Sango exclaimed just as dumbfounded.  
  
"Sit?" Kagome almost pleaded.  
  
"Tell me why should I?" Suki asked again as if the girl was dumb.  
  
"The rosary, it's gone." Exclaimed Sango as the youkai they thought was Inuyasha blinked not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Hey what's taking so long, My who is this lovely lady." Miroku cooed as he approached the bewildered group taking Suki's hand into his while she still clutched the fox in the other.  
  
"What!" all three of them shouted at the same time as they turned to Miroku.  
  
"What is you name?" He asked politely starring off into her golden eyes.  
  
"Su, Su, Suki." Suki stammered not knowing what to say. Never before had a mortal acted so calmly around her, almost suave.  
  
"How did you know?" Asked Kagome for it was hard to tell since the youkai's clothing was so loose but before she could say another word there was a loud shriek that pierced the air. Everyone looked down to find the monks hand upon the woman's bosom. The air was spliced as her palm met his cheek in rage as she withdrew covering her trembling form with her shaking arms, dropping the kitsune in the process.  
  
"Damn monk I am going to kii..." She faltered as she turned to find the other normal clothed girl beating the monk to a pulp.  
  
"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to be doing that!" She shouted as she stamped her foot angrily.  
  
"Sorry ahhh. miss about the mix up, it's just that you look amazingly like someone we know." Kagome explained as she saw a familiar red clothed demon approaching them from up the road. Suki turned to see what she was looking at to find the one she had been searching for.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She exclaimed as she sped off for the hanyou jumping up on him as she rubbed her head against his vicariously. Glomping him wildly as she spat out his name over and over again.  
  
"What the!" He exclaimed as he stumbled backwards in surprise.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's little Sukichan." She cooed.  
  
"Who?" He questioned her as she calmed down looking into his eyes.  
  
"Your cousin silly." She smiled.  
  
"Cousin!" Everyone exclaimed  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded happily as she went back to glomping him.  
  
A little while later they decided that they would listen to Suki's story over their meal.  
  
"So where should I begin?" She asked as she sat down next to her little cousin.  
  
"I still say I don't have no cousin." He growled yet again for the hundredth time since they met.  
  
"Ah from the beginning I guess." Kagome instructed ignoring Inuyasha's rudeness.  
  
"Well okay. You see father used to let me stay with his older brother, my uncle, from time to time cause he had pups the same age as me, and their aren't that many dog youkai running around you know so I always had so much fun there. I practically lived with auntie and uncle during the summer months. Oh I used to have so much fun playing with you and Sesshi, remember Inuyasha?" She asked happily.  
  
"No." he grumbled.  
  
"Well aren't you a bucket of sunshine today." She murmured as she went back to her story.  
  
"Well anyway, soon all of that fun came to an end. As you probably heard my uncle, Inuyasha's father was killed by that dragon youkai in battle. His mother left and went back to her homeland after that. Not long after she died as well." Suki reported as her ears went back against her head in sorrow as her eyes adverted as if she was remembering something that shook her.  
  
"So what does this have to do with you? Youkai don't tend to care what happens to others of their kind. It's not like he was in the immediate family was he?" Questioned the bruised monk looking for an interior motive.  
  
"No, but when I was helping Auntie move her possessions with father she asked me to look after Inuyasha if anything ever happened to her, and I agreed not knowing what was to come."  
  
"Well I can see all youkai are alike. You broke your word didn't you? I was left to the wilds with no home." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Suki protested.  
  
"It's always like that." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and left. Suki went to pursue but Kagome placed her hand upon her shoulder stopping her.  
  
"He needs to cool down, tell me why didn't you retrieve him after his mother died? Was it because he was a hanyou?" She asked. The beginnings of tears were starting to well in Suki's eyes.  
  
"NO! But don't you see, we did try to retrieve, but he was nowhere to be found by the time we got there." She replied as she stared out to the flapping door.  
  
"I took up the search, it was more my promise than anyone's. I was a child myself still but I cared too much to give up. Father said maybe it was for the best, he wouldn't be accepted among our kind cause he had human blood in him. But I searched anyway. I finally found him about fifty years ago sealed to a tree. Nothing I could do, I couldn't even get near that seal. I went home." Her voice trailed off full of sorrow.  
  
"I failed." She sighed as her shoulders slacked.  
  
"Then I heard that the seal had been broken, so I took up my search again for by the time I got back there he was already gone. I tracked him by scent, picking up your scents as well in the process so I knew he wasn't alone. But I wanted to see my cousin again, it didn't matter that he was grown. Blood is blood, family is family, isn't that all that matters." Suki smiled wistfully as she turned to the shocked group.  
  
"If you were so sought about finding your cousin why didn't you ask the villagers? Kade would of relayed a message to us" Pondered Kagome.  
  
"Um I don't know if you noticed this but ever since we came in here we've been getting odd looks from the locals and that's just me and my cousin and the fox brat SITTING here? Imagine what would happen if I start asking questions." She remarked snidely.  
  
"She has a point, people don't like youkai no matter how innocent they seem." Sango remarked  
  
"And who ever said I was innocent?" Suki smiled as she leaned forward on the table, her chin resting on her fist. Just then Inuyasha reentered the scene.  
  
"Huh? I thought you left." Questioned Kagome.  
  
"I changed my mind." He huffed as he sat down next to Suki.  
  
"You mind or your stomach?" Suki questioned as his stomach gave a loud growl. Inuyasha tried to cover up his motive as he grabbed some rice. Suddenly Suki's ears perked up as she looked over to Inuyasha's feet smirking.  
  
"Whats so funny?" he asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"Nothing just thinking." She smiled  
  
"About What." He grumbled not likening the sound of her smirking.  
  
"About how you used to streak around the house never wanting to put clothes on." She laughed to herself. Everyone stopped eating and starred at her in disbelief as she busted out in a fit.  
  
"One time he ran through the main hall while uncle was talking to some powerful friends of his while me and auntie chased after him trying to get his clothes back on. Lets just say Uncle wasn't very happy. I tried to render the situation by using super glue to keep your clothes on but I got in more trouble and then when I tried to get them off again ah well some skin came with it." She laughed uneasily.  
  
"What!" He shouted at her.  
  
"I said I was sorry, I even brought you a ball to shut you up." She laughed again as Inuyasha crossed his arms in a huff as he keh'ed her angrily.  
  
"Well I see some things never change." She giggled as she leaned close to her cousin smiling evilly.  
  
"And next time you think your going to sit outside and listen in on other peoples conversations, I'll remind you WHY even your bigger brother was weary of me." She laughed innocently as her eyes glittered up at him playfully.  
  
"Tell us some more stories of when Inuyasha was little." Laughed Shippo happily.  
  
"Okay." Smiled Suki. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he leapt on top of his cousin clasping his hands around her mouth.  
  
"I don't know still if your stories are true or not but SHUT UP EVIL WENCH!" He hissed followed by a loud shriek of pain as Suki bit his hand.  
  
"OW!, Damn bitch bit me!" He shouted.  
  
"Serves you right you bastard!" She hissed back. The two argued back and forth while the rest of the crew sweat dropped at the scene unraveling before them.  
  
"Um, it may just be me but I think there's not doubt that they must be related." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Yeah" Everyone agreed as Suki punched Inuyasha upside the head like he always did to Shippo.  
  
  
  
(Some time later on the road)  
  
"So you mean Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Lived in the same house together?" Asked Shippo amazed as they traveled to the next town. Suki smiled amused.  
  
"Yep, though Uncle was always pulling those two apart. Surprised they didn't kill each other at times." Suki pondered to herself.  
  
"Keh, anyway how come you remember all this stuff and I don't?" Inuyasha asked angered at all the tales Suki had been telling about him without his permission.  
  
"I don't know I was wondering that myself. Maybe Shesshoumaru and I really did drop you on your head one too many times. Uncle did say we could make you goofy by doing that." She laughed.  
  
"Shut Up BITCH!" He warned.  
  
"Sure explains a lot." Kagome mumbled to herself.  
  
"HEY! Whose side are you on anyway!" He shouted at Kagome.  
  
"Yours stupid but I was just saying." Suki decided it was a good time to intervene on this oncoming argument.  
  
"Oh how cute Inuyasha has a girlfriend." She cooed loudly as she saddled up alongside her cousin. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces went bright red as they starred at the ground before them.  
  
"I, we, I mean." He stammered as Suki placed her fingers upon his lips stopping him before he made a mistake.  
  
"That'll do pig, that'll do." She smiled as she walked calmly away grinning.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Asked Miroku not knowing what that was all about as Sango merely shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I think they both were dropped on their heads one to many times." Shippo smirked as he watched Suki dance around happily singing to herself.  
  
"Come on we have more shards to collect." Inuyasha coughed as he started walking again.  
  
"Shards?" Suki asked as her ears perked up quizzically.  
  
"Shikon No Tanma Shards." Kagome interjected.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to touch a cursed thing like that!" gasped Suki. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"What? Do I have something in my nose?" She asked as she pointed to her nostril.  
  
"That's it this confirms it you are crazy." Inuyasha mumbled as he continued walking.  
  
"It's just that usually Youkai are swarming all over us for it. You truly don't want anything to do with it?" Kagome asked. Suki looked at her like she was brain dead.  
  
"Have you heard of anything good coming from that jewel?" She asked.  
  
"No." Kagome replied flatly.  
  
"My point exactly, death or misery is all that thing spreads. It's like some fathomless plague that one can not be rid of." She explained as she waved her arms about.  
  
"Why would you want a thing like that anyway?" She asked again as Kagome went into the long story as they trailed behind Inuyasha. Suki sighed as Kagome finished her story, looking up to watch her misguided cousin.  
  
"Ah the boy never did seem to inherit any brains." She sighed.  
  
"I heard that wretched cur." He snarled as Suki stuck out her tounge. Suddenly Inuyasha turned and hurled a large stone straight at Suki's head. She smirked as she calmly stuck out her fist and broke the stone as if it had merely been a snowball, the shattered shards falling harmlessly to the ground like snowflakes.  
  
"Feh, got to do better then that to even put a scratch on me." She smirked as she stood smugly.  
  
"Look your not needed here. That was a warning shot. Go away, our quest does not concern you." He growled. She continued smiling to herself as if the whole scene was amusing.  
  
"I do as I wish HANYOU." She mocked knowing very well how to get under his skin.  
  
"The only way you can get rid of me is to force me and that my little cousin will take way more than you got." She smiled evilly as she looked up at him with menacing eyes that put the whole group on edge. Was all her tales lies? Was she after something else and the whole cousin excuse just a ruse to get close to her prey? Her ears twitched as her eyes quickly soften as a slight rustle was heard from the bordering woods. A warm friendly smile spread across her face as a kid on Christmas morn.  
  
"Sesshoumarukun!" She giggled as she ran up happily to the white blur emerging from the forest.  
  
"Dear Suki, I knew I smelled you. What are you doing all the way out here with this insolent cur." He smiled then hissed in his brothers direction the last words seeming as venom. Inuyasha growled back in response as Shesshoumaru gave Suki a kind hug.  
  
"Faimly business you know. Promises and such, father really liked that dragons teeth necklace you sent him for his birthday." She giggled.  
  
"I new he would, Uncle Genken is a great youkai with taste." He smiled scarring the crew who stood yet again dumbfounded behind Suki who was bashfully scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Oh go on." She blushed as he gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Am I dreaming or is Inuyasha's brother actually laughing?" Kagome asked feeling as if she was about to pass out.  
  
"I don't know but it's scarring me." Shippo cried.  
  
"Would you like to help me take care of this insolent half breed once and for all dear Suki." He smiled as Suki starred at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Uncle said never to melt your brother. R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R." She pouted at her cousin a little angered that he was starting that one again.  
  
"I never said anything about melting him, kill him painfully yes, but melt? No I never said that." He spoke as his eyes adverted to his prey.  
  
"I would like to see you try Bastard!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Eh-Ah, BOYS! Stop your bickering right now before I, O wait okay well scratch the thought of getting uncle, I'll play referee." She smiled as she pulled out a rosary from her yukata. Shesshoumaru without a second thought leapt for Inuyasha as he did the same, both preparing for a bloody dirty battle as Suki put her hand up to her forehead for she felt an oncoming headache emerging.  
  
"Thought I might need these one day." She groaned as she tossed the rosary in Shesshoumaru' s direction. I landed gracefully around the angered youkai's neck unknown to him.  
  
"Subdue word." She smirked smugly.  
  
"HEEL BOY!" She yelled as the rosary landed around Shesshoumaru's neck. In that instant Shesshoumaru was pulled to the ground as Inuyasha sailed aimlessly over his brother landing stupefied some distance away blinking not believing what he just saw. A small chortle of laughter built up inside of the hanyou until it became a deafening roar of merriment that sent him to the ground in a fit. Suki walked up happily to the now very unhappy dirt covered dog youkai and gave him a gentle pat on the head.  
  
"Good Boy." She cooed merrily.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me wench." Sesshoumaru growled loosing his patience as he climbed to his feet quickly grabbing Suki's throat. He raised her into the air sneering angrily wanting answers and wanting them now. Suki smiled as if none of this mattered, as if she wasn't even affected.  
  
" Oh now we get to the real temperamental Fluffysan." She smirked.  
  
"Don't call me that." He warned.  
  
"Oh what ever happened to dear cousin." She mocked.  
  
"That went out the door as soon as you cursed me." He hissed. Suki continued her calm demeanor.  
  
"Wasn't a curse, merely a subduing spell, and if you don't put me down in ten seconds I'll remind you who is the better fighter of us cousin." Fluffy quickly decided it was better not to try to kill his beloved cousin.  
  
"He, he, just like when we were kids, isn' t it Fluffysama?" She smiled  
  
"I said don't call me that." He growled yet again. Inuyasha broke up in to more laughter but was able to make it back to his feet.  
  
"Good you subdue him, I'll kill him. You may redeem yourself yet woman" He sneered.  
  
"Okay I do not think I am making myself clear today. NO O-N-E IS Killing A- N-Y-O-N-E today or any day for that matter!" She warned.  
  
"Kagome dear, you had said something about a sit spell earlier. Would you be so kind." Suki smiled evilly.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome smiled thinking it would be nice if there was a way for the two brothers to make out their differences.  
  
"Oh boy." He sighed knowing what was to come next.  
  
"SIT!" She finished, as there was a loud crash of dog boy eating dirt.  
  
"Very, very, good." Suki cooed.  
  
"I will be peer mediator on this one. Now everyone sit down in a circle." She smiled happily.  
  
"You haven't been around those two lately, have you?" Miroku whispered into her ear. Suki gave a look of displeasure.  
  
"I know they don't get along but I am going to fix that." She spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"With what a mallet?" Sango coughed.  
  
"I will ignore that. Inuyasha get your doggy but over here so we can come to an agreement." She went on.  
  
"I think we already agree on one thing my dear cousin." Shesshoumaru spoke unhappy at the situation.  
  
"Oh yeah, what is that?" She asked happily.  
  
"We both would like the other one dead." He sneered.  
  
"Bad doggy no treat for you." She sniped as she smacked him upside the head with a fan that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Let's try again......" Suki smiled evilly as she rolled up the sleeves to her yukata, he lips curling up ever so slightly revealing two white glistening fangs. 


	2. Ahahaha Tec Problems People

Okay well I have been having problems uploading the next two chapters to fanfiction.net so if you follow this link you can reach them here at www.systemdown.net/Chapter2t3 The rest hopefully will have no problems uploading so wait for more to come ^_^ yep. 


End file.
